


A Brief Walk in the Cosmos

by zanthe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: Alvis is ever so eager to show Shulk a few corners of the new world.
Relationships: Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 52





	A Brief Walk in the Cosmos

_ “If I asked you to, would you show me the stars?” _

_ “Of course, I would show you that and more.” _

They often met in dreams, but here and now? Shulk gazed down at his slumbering self, focus shifting when Alvis held a hand towards him. 

“This is Astral Projection,” he smiled, “when the spirit detaches from the body. I intend to keep my word, if you are still interested that is.” 

“I am,” Shulk took his hand, blinking slowly, “just a little startled, sorry.” 

Alvis chuckled at that, “That’s my fault, then. Come, let’s not waste time.”

In an instant, his lonely little room was gone, replaced by a field of stars. Below their feet, a massive planet that Shulk figured was their world. He blinked down at it, unable to find words to describe the emotion that was going through him. He glanced at Alvis, then to the planet, then back, and watched as the man’s amused grin turned into a gentle laugh. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Alvis said, giving Shulk’s hand a squeeze. “It would never have been possible without you.”

“I think that’s giving me too much credit,” he averts his gaze sheepishly, and Alvis merely pulls him closer.

“I disagree, but let’s continue.”

The stars blurred once more, and when he opened his eyes again Shulk found himself standing before a vast expanse of color. It was cluttered, disorganized, and beautiful beyond comparison. 

“While it is in fact a new universe, I took a few creative liberties here and there,” Alvis begins, “I’ve always found stars captivating. In life, they burn hotter than anything else in the universe. In death, some fizzle out, collapse on themselves, or explode into this,” Alvis gestured at the sparkling cloud, “A nebula. Masses of gas and dust. One day, more stars will rise from it.” 

“That’s incredible..!” Shulk breathed, words a mere whisper. Alvis felt a touch of pride, and, with a grin, took Shulk’s other hand in his, unable to hold back his excitement.

“Where to, next, Shulk?” 

“Huh?” Shulk thought for a second, frowning a little. “I don’t know.”

Alvis frowned in turn, “That won’t do,” but before he could continue, Shulk made a little noise of “Aha!” 

“What’s your favorite place in the universe?” He asked.

“That’s an easy one, wherever you are.” Alvis said simply. Shulk gave him a look, and he snickered, “Alright, if I have to pick one…” The cosmos whirled past yet again, and in the blink of an eye they were in an odd, dark room full of clicking machinery.

“It’s nowhere particularly spectacular,” Alvis hummed, “but this is the room I came to life in.”

Shulk’s hands left his as he stepped around curiously, “You mean you were made here?”

“Not quite, no,” he shook his head, “I was assembled elsewhere, and programmed by a team. This is simply the room that housed me when I was awoken.”

“Awoken…” Shulk echoed.

“Yes, I am a machine, remember?”

“I do.” He nodded.

“Good.” Alvis extended his hand towards him again. “That should be enough for one night, let’s get you home.”

The moment Shulk takes his hand, they’re back in his room, looming over his sleeping self once more. “I’ll see you again later?” He looks at Alvis with a smile, and he can’t resist leaning over for a quick kiss. 

“In your dreams,” he chuckles in response, and soon Shulk’s spirit is returned to his body, and Alvis is alone again, humming a tune to himself as he watches him sleep. Next time, perhaps, they can walk on one of the other planets. Or maybe the moon? Oh, the universe was too full of possibilities! 


End file.
